The Hat
by Shady Carson
Summary: Poor Jensen just does'nt get it, how could Cougar Love that hat more than he loved him? And why the hell, is he letting that girl crawl all over him!
1. That damn Hat!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Losers, because God knows, if I did there would be WAY more Cougar/Jensen sexy goodness in the comic/movie. ^_^

So read and enjoy, comment and let me know what you think. Though, I warn you all now, mean and evil comments will be ignored, but constructive criticism is welcome ^_^

~Shady

Jensen couldn't believe it! In the entire time they had known each other he never saw Cougar let someone touch his hat. Yet here, in this seedy bar, in some crappy hotel, he was letting some slutty brunette put her hands all over it! The others were nowhere to be seen. Clay and Roque were most likely drinking in a corner, brooding, like they seemed to enjoy doing, and Pooch was, for sure, up in his room watching Jolene on the satellite feed Jensen hooked up for him. They had been a team for ages, but it hadn't been until two years ago that the techie and sniper realized their feelings for one another. Even then, it had taken almost that long for Jensen finally to convince the man to take the blasted thing off when they went to bed…

_***Flashback***_

"Really, Cougar, what is the point of wearing it to bed? I know it's important to you and all but do you really need to wear it when all we're going to do is sleep?" All this got him was a raised eyebrow and complete silence out of the Spaniard. Exasperated with the lack of response Jensen went on with his rant.

"I understand Cougs, I really do. I mean, my glasses are important to me too. I can't see a thing without them, but you don't see me wearing them when I go to bed at night. They're on the nightstand, or box, or chair, or whatever flat surface is closest to the bed. They're always there in the morning; they've never gone missing in the night or anything. Well… except that one time we were in Brazil, but how was I supposed to know the table really led to an underground drug tunnel?" Once again he got no reply to his ranting, nothing but a quirked lip as the sniper stared at him. With a sigh Jensen decided he was way too tired to deal with hat obsessed snipers named after cats.

Trying with all his might to ignore the sniper, Jensen got up to head for the shower he was certain he desperately needed. Their last mission was all stake outs and waiting in crappy places with no heating or hot water. An all the while he was trying not to think about how his lover seemed to love that hat more than he cared for Jensen. It was an uncommon, depressing, thought for the usually bright and sunny tech genius. Nevertheless, he couldn't help thinking he was second banana to head gear. Even if that hat was amazing and made Cougar who he was, in a sense, he couldn't help but want to see the Sniper without it for once. Even when Cougar takes a shower he goes in with the hat on, locks the door, and comes out with it perched atop his head just the same. Whether he takes it off during, no one knows and surprisingly he and Jensen had yet to screw in the shower, so the techie was as in the dark about it as everyone else.

Shutting the door, Jensen turned to the shower, stripping off the boxers he'd been wearing since Clay asked him to hack into the security cameras for their new job. He didn't even acknowledge the rust and grime covering almost every surface. By then, he was completely used to staying in less reputable places. A shower was a shower in his mind, as long as the water was hot. And it was, to the point that steam quickly filled the room. He was thankful that, for once, they stayed in a place that **actually **owned water heaters, instead of just saying they did. The water helped clear his mind, rendering it completely empty, and giving the techies' never ending thought process a rest. Though all too soon ended and the water is turned cold.

He didn't dread going back out there; he knew that Cougar wasn't mad at him. He just didn't want to have to see that hat, still on his lovers' head, mocking him, in all its 'I make Cougar happy' leathery evilness. The number one reason that Jensen hated that hat is because at night, when all he wants to do is snuggle close to Cougar and feel safe, the brim of the hat brushes against his head and neck, constantly keeping him awake. Usually he'd be in the most comfortable position of the night, then Cougar would shift, and that hat would disrupt all his comfortable-ness. Yet it never got to the point where he would want to move away. He would contemplate for hours of ways to move it, or take it off without the Spaniard knowing. But he knew it was futile, because if he was ever caught it would be a fate worse than death. Cougar would get mad at him, and Jensen wouldn't be touched by his lover for weeks. No hugs, kisses, hand holding, or sex at all, just complete cold shoulder! If there was one thing Jensen couldn't stand it was Cougar ignoring him because, unlike the rest of their team, he would actually listen.

Turing off the shower he quickly got out. All there was to dry himself with was the hand towel he brought from home. He wouldn't touch the hotels towels with a fifty foot pole, even if he had one. At times like this, he was glad he grabbed the little pink hand towel the day he left home. It reminded him of his sister and niece, and was good for situations like this. After the quick pat down, he slipped his boxers back on and exited the bathroom to find the room pitch black. The bed side lamp had been turned off and the only light was coming from the yellow street lamp outside. He stood there for a minute trying to let his eyes adjust to the change. All he could make out far was Cougars' silhouette lying on the bed, back propped up on the head board, feet crossed at the ankles, and ever present rifle leaning against the wall. It was close enough that if they had to move out quickly or if someone attacked, the sniper would be armed and ready in less than a second.

Slowly Jensen made his way to the bed they were sharing, not noticing anything amiss in the dark room. He removed his glasses and slipped them onto the bed side table. It made him half blind, but he didn't worry; he knew Cougar wouldn't let anything happen to him while he wasn't wearing his glasses. It was one of the ways the Spaniard showed how he cared. The blond was very thankful, because when you're in of the types of hotels were the bedside table is across the room, you need a little guidance.

"Cougs, a little help here?" the squeaking of bed springs the only sound that revealed the sniper had moved at all. Soon a calloused hand grabbed his and pulled him in the direction of the bed. When they finally reached it, they went through their nightly ritual of getting comfortable and finding the right places to sleep. Jensen sat on the side of the bed waiting for Cougar to strip down to his boxers and lay down before he did. Once he tried to sleep before Cougar got into the bed. It ended up with him being forcefully pulled onto the snipers chest and held there. Even with his confusion and surprise Jensen understood. They all had trouble sleeping alone after a mission went wrong.

When the long haired man finally lay/sat in the way that only Cougar could, Jensen laid half on and half off his chest. Snuggling in close and breathing deep, he loved that Cougar let him curl up to him. With the rest of the team, showing that he liked to be held would subject him to jokes upon jokes. And honestly, he had them making fun of him enough. As sleep took hold of him and Cougar shifted, like he always does to ruin Jensen's perfect space, but something was different. The hat wasn't in his eye from Cougar letting his head drop, or rubbing across his forehead constantly to the tune of his breathing.

"Cougar?"

"_Si mi amor_?" confused, the blond reached hesitantly up to the snipers' head. Waiting for his lover the grab his hand before it could make contact with his precious head wear. However his fingers connected with nothing but his lovers' long black locks.

"Where's your hat?"

"_Mo lo quite_."

"But why Cougs'?" he didn't get an answer that time, just the strong arms around him tightening and his lovers head lying atop his.

"_Vete a domir, ya hablaremos manana_." With a sigh, Jensen closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a small victorious small on his lips.

***End Flashback***

It was this occasion that Jensen thought of as he watched he lover practically being groped and felt up by the brunette slut. She was on his lap now, straddling his thighs and leaning over him. No matter how many evil glares the blond sent across the room it wouldn't change a thing. With a sigh the techie drained the rest of his drink, marking his 6th coke and rum, and stood to leave. He swayed for all of a second before stumbling out of the room. Not once, noticing the dark eyes, full of malicious intent, following him out the door.


	2. Poor Jensen

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own The Losers, though I wish I did ^_^ I make no money from writing these stories and I never plan too.

**WARNINGS:** Non con, violence, evil people being evil, helpless Jensen, Gore (I don't think it qualifies as gore but better safe than sorry ^_^)

Enjoy all!

~Shady (Comments = More chapters)

He never knew what hit him, never saw the man twice his size come up and spike his drink. He was too busy staring at Cougar. Never once noticed that he was getting woozier than he normally would from just drinking, and as he exited the bar to ascend the stairs he barely noticed that he was being followed. It wasn't until his face forcefully hit the wall of the hallway that he understood the danger he was in. His glasses cracked and fell, splitting the skin and making the situation just that much worse. Finally, even through his drug and alcohol hazed mind, Jensen's brain kicked in. He could tell the man was bigger than him without even seeing him, likely Roques' size. A wall of pure evil jackass muscle, pinned the poor blond to the decaying hotel wall, not giving an inch in any direction. He was, indisputably, stuck in a very stupid, very bad, situation. To make matters worse, because it's Jensen, he hadn't thought to bring his gun with him when he entered the bar. It was still upstairs in his and Cougars' shared room.

"Well, look what I have here, some pretty little blond, just waiting for me to take him away."

The man's voice was deep, and had a sinister hint to every word. His accent reminded Jensen of a less refined Cougar, and he was speaking directly into the techies' ear, making him flinch away from the unwanted sensation.

"Oh no you don't pretty, me and you are going to have some fun before I send you back to your gun toting fuck buddy. Don't think I didn't see the way you were staring at him, the way you were undressing him with your eyes, you stupid faggot fuck!"

The punch to the head was unexpected, but Jensen couldn't deny anything. He was sure anyone who saw him in the bar could tell how he was staring at Cougar, everyone, that is, but Cougar. Now he was here, listening to some asshole telling him he was going to be raped and he had no way to defend himself. Anger and depression flowed through him like a shot of adrenaline, as he thought of everything that happened that night. Then, with the quickness he thought only Cougar had, he head butted his attacker, striking him right between the nose with the base of his skull, busting his nose open in the process. Tough as he turned out to be, he never expected the concealed knife the man was wielding to be plunged into his arm. A hand came up to cover his mouth as he screamed; making sure no one would hear his cry of pain.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK! You know what? I think I'm going to just take my time with you. By the time I'm done with you, your little fuck buddy won't even be able to recognize you!"

Dazed and writhing in pain, he was dragged down the hall. A door opened and he had just enough time to see the room number before he was pushed to the floor.

'_221…221…221,'_ he kept repeating it in his mind, knowing he'd need it for something but not thinking a rescue was possible. No one saw him leave and anyone who had wouldn't care or think it suspicious. He kept repeating it, even when his hair was grabbed roughly and he was yanked to his knees.

"Now, let's see if those lips look good wrapped around my cock." The zipper sound was the only warning he got before something was pushing at his lips. He tried to keep his mouth shut, making his lips a thin line of resistance. He even stopped himself from coming up with something witty to say, knowing talking would be the worst thing he could possibly do right now.

"Playing hard? Oh that's cute… you actually think you can stop me. Let's see how you like this."

With the viciousness that only a rapist could manage, he grabbed onto the handle of the knife, still protruding from Jensen's flesh, and sadistically twisted it. He tore through muscle, causing new blood to flow, and a shrill scream to leave the blonds' mouth. Quickly, before Jensen could even think to react, his mouth was full to the point there were tears in his eyes.

"So pretty with tears in your eyes, little faggot boy."

Time seemed to almost freeze as he sat there on his knees, throbbing pain in his arm and head. He blocked out as much of it as possible, forcing random thoughts to float through his head and keep him occupied. One of them being the irony that this man kept calling him a faggot while he shoved his dick down the hacker's throat. Nevertheless, the undying truth of the situation kept coming back to his forethought. He sobbed openly now, feeling helpless as he was forced to give away what rightfully belonged to Cougar. Shame and hatred filled him, how could he ever look Cougar in the eyes again? Those beautiful dark eyes, that expressed so much even while they hid everything. An annoying bopping tune sprang up in the room, emanating from the pants of his attacker. He heard the man sigh as he pulled out a cell phone.

"What?... What do you mean he left? You were supposed to keep him busy... FUCK, fine get your ass back home…. No don't go after him."

With a click he ended his conversation and looked down at Jensen, pulling himself from the poor abused mouth of the blond.

"Well looks like your boyfriend is coming, shit this sucks. I was so looking forward to that ass! Guess I'll just have to wait till next time."

The mocking sound of the man's voice dragged on Jensen's nerves, making the hacker wish for the unconsciousness that was ebbing at the end of his vision. Pain mixed with the situation, wearing heavily on the computer genius' psyche. Accompanied by the stomach churning promise of more made the whole world tilt in Jensen's view. Soon, all that was there was pitch black nothingness.

Noticing the comatose blond his attacker sneered. Grabbing his victim's uninjured arm he quickly dragged him into the hallway and down the hall. Walking the expanse from his door to the stairway he unmercifully kicked the techie down the steep steps. He ignored the sickening crunch of "bitch boy's" body as it bounced down to the next floor. Without even looking back, he entered his room and shut the door.


	3. AN

Hey guys  
I'm really sorry about not posting the next chapter of The Hat. I'm currently in a bit of a pickle (mmm pickles), my last beta and I have lost contact and I have been unable to find a new one.  
And with being the oh so OCD person I can be, I refuse to post the next chapter until I get someone to review it.  
I'm mid chapter, but I don't want to continue writing it, if I know I just won't post it since it is beta-less.  
So if anyone would like to do me a solid, and become my new beta that would be awesome!  
If not, well then my lovely readers I will keep trying to find one ^_^

~Shady

(CxJ= 3... and smut)


End file.
